1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microcomputer controlling a light-receiving device that receives a remote control signal from a remote control signal transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote-controllable electronic equipment such as a TV, a home stereo system or an air conditioner contains a receiving circuit for a remote control signal. In general, the remote control signal is received by a light-receiving device, the received remote control signal is waveform-shaped, and the waveform-shaped remote control signal is decoded, so that the remote control signal is interpreted.
This kind of electronic equipment is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-87195, for example.
Although the conventional receiving circuit for the remote control signal samples the remote control signal from the light-receiving device at predetermined intervals, there is a problem of a large amount of power consumption, particularly power consumption by the light-receiving device which is always in operation.
This invention is directed to reducing the power consumption by the light-receiving device as well as reducing the power consumption by the microcomputer that controls the light-receiving device.